1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sequencer used in an electronic musical instrument such as an electronic organ, an electronic piano, a synthesizer, an electronic keyboard, or similar device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a sequencer for recording/playing performance information of an electronic musical instrument on/from a recording medium is integrally or separately provided to an electronic musical instrument such as an electronic organ.
The sequencer has a record (RECORD) function, a play (PLAY) function, a fast-forward (F.F.) function, a rewind (REW.) function, a stop (STOP) function, and a repeat (REPEAT) function, and other similar functions, and is provided with a plurality of operation buttons for controlling these functions.
The sequencer is provided with a plurality of panel switches for setting tone control information for controlling the tone color, tone volume, effects, other characters to be generated, simultaneously storing various kinds of tone control information set upon operation of these panel switches in association with one-touch buttons called registration memory switches, and simultaneously and instantaneously reproducing the setting state of the panel switches upon operation of the registration memory switches as needed.
In the above-mentioned conventional sequencer, when the fast-forward or rewind operation of a music piece to be played is performed, a fast-forward or rewind button for instructing such an operation must remain depressed. When the fast-forward or rewind operation of a long music piece is to be performed, an operator must continue to depress the button for a long period of time until a required position is found, resulting in very poor operability.
A full-scale sequencer has a skip function for skipping performance information to instantaneously access a required position. However, such a sequencer requires additional functions and hardware such as a display function for realizing a real-time display of a performance portion, and displaying a position to be skipped, various operation switches for instructing a position to be skipped, and execution of the skip function. As a result, the arrangement of the sequencer is complicated, and the sequencer becomes very expensive.